


Demonstration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: Frot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Title:** Demonstration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Frot  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, No warnings  
 **A/N:** No spoilers.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Demonstration

~

“So you’re with Harry now?” Hermione asked.

Ron looked up. “Huh?”

She continued. “I saw you last night,” she said, arms crossed. “You should be careful. Someone else could have seen.”

Ron looked blank.

“Oh, honestly!” she hissed. “I saw you and Harry frotting!” With that, she stormed away.

Ron was still staring after her when Harry arrived. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Hermione just said something about us ‘frotting’ last night,” Ron said, confused. “What did she mean?”

Harry choked. “Er...”

“Was it when we were practicing our dancing maybe?” Ron continued.

Harry snickered. “Perhaps. See, it’s like this...”

~

Harry and Ron walked into breakfast flushed and smiling.

“Good night?” Hermione asked, looking back and forth between them.

Harry nodded while Ron blushed.

Leaning forward, she whispered. “I just wish you had told me before this.”

Ron smiled. “Actually, we didn’t _know_ before this. It was when you mentioned frot... that thing... that I asked Harry and he... demonstrated.” Ron took Hermione’s hand. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “You mean you weren’t already...?”

Harry shook his head. “No, but we are now. And we discovered the joy of... um... what you said to Ron.”

She grinned. “About time,” she murmured.

~


End file.
